


lay me down tonight

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, ITS 5 AM, Late Night Writing, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Mentioned SuperM Ensemble, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Song: Lay Me Down (Sam Smith), dotae, dotae being in love, i am sad, i dont know what i wrote, it was going to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: taeyong has always heard doyoung sing : on stage , in the shower , in his dorm room , on vlives , basically everywhereand it never failed to make him feel thingsbut this time he didnt stop himself from showing what he is feeling.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	lay me down tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and its 2 am ,
> 
> i just listened to doyoungs lay me down cover and i am missing my ex so whats there more to say , hope u like it <3 
> 
> (while writing it i accidentally wrote more than this prompt i thought about so i hope you dont get bored and enjoy it )

Doyoung loves singing , not just loves but he is really passionate about it . he feels all the emotions at the same time when he is singing. He loves it when he just gets lost in the lyrics feeling his heart break with an emotional song . 

He also loves to sing for the people around him. He loves pouring his emotions out to the ones he loves the most. 

When he was little it started out with singing to his parents about how thankful he is for having such supportive people around him . Then it continued with his friends and fans.

And then there was Taeyong , his first love , his best friend and also the member of the group he was in. 

It was before debut that he knew he had fallen for the cute boy with back then brown hair which is now silver and boy , he looks so good with every color of hair or every outfit he wears . he is just Taeyong , you know ?

Eventhough he loved to mess with him and fought with him a lot over stupid topics , he always worried about him and wanted to be there for him when he was sad or when he was worrying about the future of NCT and when he was questioning if he really was a good leader. Doyoung was always there for him , assuring him that he was doing really good and that he was more than enough .

Taeyong always felt cared and loved when Doyoung was around and the younger boy never failed to make his stress fly away in seconds . 

Taeyong always knew it was more than just being in the same group . He felt the bond between them , he felt complete . But neither of them talked about it. 

They just , thought it was impossible to be the way they both dream about becoming more at night while cuddling eachother to sleep .

But was it really ?

~

Doyoung was on vlive today , just singing some songs for his fans. He loved showing this side of him to his fans , the side that they called , "he sings like he lost his wife and two children" side. He may not have lost his wife and children , but he loved a man so much that it hurts him . 

Even the members sometimes ask him , how he can sing like that. How he can feel like that , he answers just by a small smile and says "i just love" but never mentions who or what he loves and no one questions till one day .

Donghyuck comes into his dorm room just after the "wish you were gay" cover was posted.

"Hyung , if you love someone that much why don't you just confess to them ? " he asked causing a look of puzzlement on Doyoung's face.

"What are you talking about Hyuck ?" he asked back not replying to his question and acting as if he is oblivious about his own feelings. 

"I'm talking about Taeyong Hyung ." he answered giving a look which shows , he knows .

He knows ? Doyoung asks himself. 

"What about Taeyong Hyung ?" he continues his game because he has absolutely no intention for the now mischievously smiling maknae to learn that he is in love with the leader. 

"Don't worry , your secret is safe with me , but isnt it time already hyung ?" he asks surprisingly with a worried expression rather than his devilish grin . 

"you know he is really busy with the superm promotions these days Hyuck , i can barely see his face these days." and he cant stop his mouth from accidentally saying "i miss him" 

It was too soon to assume the little devil would just leave him in peace and let him live but after what he said he stood up and came closer to Doyoung clinging to his arm while slowly humming a love song and trying to hold his laughter. 

Doyoung just pushes him off and stands up pushing him further out of the room "Leave me alone , go play with Mark"

after he closes the door. He lets himself slowly drop to the floor sitting against the wall. He misses Taeyong so much these days. He misses those late nights when they would talk about everything and in the end of those nights Taeyong would request Doyoung to sing a song for him. 

Doyoung doesnt exactly remember when he first sang for him. He just remembers how his eyes would focus on his own eyes and look so fond that it would make Doyoung's insides tingle.

Those eyes , Doyoung thinks , those eyes are what make me sing like this . 

Sometimes those eyes would linger on his lips and sometimes they would just focus on his eyes which both made Doyoung flush a bright pink. He know Taeyong noticed it , but eventhough he is a walking tease maschine he never said a word about it. 

But those eyes , they made him feel alive and dead , loved and broken , held and left at the same time . Thats why he always thought about those eyes whenever he sang. 

He never understood the emotions behind those glowing eyes, or he did but didnt want to believe it . Because if he believed it there was no way back , and if its only him misreading those emotions then he would ruin everything. 

Taeyong on the other side wanted him to know everytime, that he was not misreading those emotions and he never held back the emotions he felt when he heard the angelic voice. 

He just looked at him fondly , passionately . His voice has such an effect on him that he couldn't stop but fall for the younger boy . 

He sometimes found himself staring at those pretty lips that were lulling him to sleep . He wanted to kiss him but never had the courage to . Maybe , he always thought , maybe next time .

~

During the promotions of superm , they barely saw eachother. Doyoung was worried for Taeyong more than ever , especially after watching that Vlive where he said he had forgotten to eat when Baekhyun asked him if he had dinner. 

The next day was the day when Doyoung sent churros to the whole Superm and made sure that Taeyong also ate by texting him a short message of "Hyung , i hope you like those churros i sent" which Taeyong immediately answered with "You didn't have to do this Doyoungie, you made my heart so warm that now i have no choice but eat ^^ "

Doyoung breathed out in relaxation to this response and not to mention his heart pounding when he saw that it made his heart warm. He would do anything to keep the older boys heart warm.

~

So the days went by and the promotions ended which meant Taeyong could finally spend some time in his dorm. 

As he entered the dorm , he was welcomed by the smell of newly cooked homemade food. Leaving his bags and everything near the door he ran to the kitchen expecting to find the cute boy whom he missed the whole past month. 

There he was , humming a soft mood lifting song while he was carefully mixing the ingredients he prepared and putting them in the pot and putting it over the stove. 

He immediately knew what he was cooking by the smell of it , it was Chapagetti , the dish he promised to cook him days ago. 

He couldnt help the smile that was placed on his face and slowly approached the singing cute boy whose back was facing him , not aware of the incoming backhug from his love . 

Taeyong slowly wrapped his arms around the taller boy who was startled at first by the sudden warmth behind him but within a second he knew , and couldnt stop the gummy smile on his face. he leaned his head back against Taeyong's shoulder and whispered "i missed you Yongie" before holding his wrists to seperate Taeyong's arm from his waist to turn around and face him. 

Here he was , as handsome as he can be. Lee Taeyong . Once again he stole his heart. He was smiling softly and finally when he could form words he said , "i missed you too doie , i am soo tired and hungry , i can't wait to eat your dishes again" 

Just after that Doyoung realized the bags under Taeyongs eyes and the way his figure got even smaller since he last saw him which made him pout and say "i just left you for a few weeks and you already lost weight Hyung , why are you doing this to yourself , you should have taken more care of yourself "

Taeyong smiles even brighter to see the worried Doyoung he loves oh so much and without thinking he says "as the other members say , i cant live without you so if you dont want me to lose weight dont leave me again " he jokingly says with a little bit of aegyo which makes Doyoung scrunch his face in an attempt to hide his inner voice which is screaming "cute" 

Doyoung narrows his eyes and whispers hoping Taeyong wouldn't hear "you were quite happy living with Baekhyun Hyung and without me" and turns back to the stove finishing up the food for him and Taeyong . pretends he didint say anything when Taeyong actually hears it so clearly. 

he laughs at this side of Doyoung that he really enjoys messing with so obviously he wouldn't let it slide . He softly tickles his sides and says "Are you jealous Doing Doing" and "Aww my jealous Tokki" while Doyoung is glaring at him trying to push away his hands and trying not to laugh with the touches that make both his heart and body ticklish. 

"Stop it Tyong , i am not at all jea-hahaha stop it" and finally he cant hold his laughter anymore and after he turns off the stove he turns around and responds to the tickle fight by touching his sides to make him laugh too . 

In between the laughters Taeyong still teases him by saying ,  
" Admit it you are jealous of Baekhyunie" which leads to another round of tickling. 

Donghyuck and Mark hearing a lot of noise , got out of their rooms to find the source of this loud laughter . 

They end up finding Taeyong and Doyoung on the couch on top of eachother and trying to tickle eachother. Which makes them both chuckle and share a look that only the two understand. 

Donghyuck breaks the moment with a cough and an evil grin on his face and says "Oh Mark, my eyes . Hyungs please go and make your love somewhere else . i know you missed eachother but my eyes are too precious"

This makes the two stop right in their places and Doyoung then realizes that he is on top of Taeyong and that their faces are inches away . He tries to pull back as a reflex of his pounding heart not willing to be heard . He pulls back so fast that he stumbles almost falling backwards on the ground which is stopped by Taeyongs hand on his wrist. 

He awkwardly stands up and glares at Donghyuck and goes back to check the food which is now ready to serve . 

Taeyong also silently stands up from the couch and helps Doyoung fill the 4 plates and they eat in silence , the only noise being Mark and Donghyuck excitedly talking about some video game that had just come out.

After the dinner , everyone went to their own rooms to rest . Which left a thoughtful Taeyong and Doyoung by themselves. Doyoung was on his computer listening and singing to some song while thinking about Taeyong. 

His eyes came to his mind first , the look on those eyes were as clear as yesterday in his mind. He thought about what Donghyuck said , should he tell him how he was feeling . He knows he has to someday but does that someday have to be today ? 

Why is he running away from this ? he thinks to himself . he loves him so much and he knows no matter what, those feeling arent things that he can just erase from his heart . 

He stands up , about to go to Taeyongs room . But just as he opens the door he sees Taeyong on the doorway contemplating about something . Their eyes meet and Taeyong awkwardly tries to speak but nothing comes out of his mouth.

Doyoung pulls him inside without a word , making him sit on the bed , then sitting next to him . Shoulders touching making them both shiver. 

Doyoung breaks the silence :

"I'm sorry about what Hyuck said earlier , that kid just talks way too much you know ?" he starts mumbling.

But Taeyong doesnt reply he just turns his head to look at Doyoung and whispers "Can you sing for me ? " 

The way Taeyong looks at him makes his heart drop and his insides are all soft. He looks tired and explains a little further before Doyoung replies , "Tomorrow morning i am going to my hometown for two days and before i go i just wanna hear your voice ." 

Eventhough it breaks his heart to know that he wont see him for 2 whole days after finally coming back , he shows his little smile and says " Of course Yongie" and stands up to close the lights before tugging them both in the bed a distance between them just enough for them to face eachother. 

Doyoung starts singing a soft song while looking at his eyes which are illuminated by the moonlight coming from the window exposing his eyes tiredly looking back at him , enjoying the smoothness of his voice and relaxing more every second. After Doyoung finishes the song he puts an arm around Taeyongs waist , who now is steadily breathing with closed eyes .

He looks like an angel , Doyoung thinks and leans in to plant a kiss on his forehead thinking the older is asleep. The older smiles a little , knowing he wont see him. He just holds tighter around Doyoung and since nearly a month he sleeps peacefully for the first time.

When Doyoung woke up , Taeyong was already gone . Again, he thought , i missed my chance again , he sighed loudly .

~

Taeyong came back home late , knowing all the members were asleep . Two days ago , his mom told him that his dog Ruby was really ill and that these days may be its last days. He didnt want to worry Doyoung so he just wanted him to sing for him . 

Ruby was his friend since highschool and eventhough he knew that dogs get older sooner and every living is going to die sooner or later , he couldnt stop tearing up whenever small memories of little Ruby popped in his mind. The night he arrived to his hometown , Ruby passed away in its sleep . Taeyong is sure Ruby is now barking at him and swinging its tail from the dogs heaven but he misses Ruby so much.

He was getting ready for bed , it was already 3am in the morning .when his eyes caught the photo of Ruby and himself which was hung on the wall , he couldnt hold the sobs he was holding for 3 days and burried his head in his pillow. 

Ruby was one of his best friends and sometimes it understood him more than any human being did . 

The tears still continued to fall and Taeyong burried himself under the blanket to hide his loud sobs not realizing the silently opening door. 

"Taeyong are you okay ?" 

He hears the familiar soft voice and slowly exposes his red eyes to look at the sleepy and worried face of the boy he was crazy in love with . He sits on the bed and without questioning further he holds Taeyong in his arms . 

He knew Taeyong would talk later, he just needed to be comforted right now . He put Taeyongs head against his chest and started stroking his hair softly . It breaks his heart when Taeyong removes his head from his chest for a minute , looks him in the eye and says "Ruby" in between his sobs and then buries his head again in his chest , tears only slowing down and drying after several minutes of crying. 

Doyoung understands , he always does , Taeyong thinks and as he was about to open his mouth to request a song to lull him to sleep , Doyoung starts singing "Can i lay by your side ?" which holds so many emotions that make warm tears fall down his cheek slowly and onto Doyoungs tshirt which is soaking wet from all the crying. 

After the song ended he was feeling much more calmer and as he pulled himself back from Doyoung and looked him in the eye he didn't think much of his actions , didnt question himself . He slowly leaned in , lips touching Doyoungs which then he realized what he had done and was about to pull back and beg for him not to leave him too when Doyoung kissed him back . The kiss is slow and passionate and Doyoung could swear he was never kissed like this before and the warmth coming from Taeyongs lips made him put his hand on the back of Taeyongs head to push him closer while Taeyongs hands found their way on his back .

When they pulled away , Doyoung held one of Taeyongs hands and the words he was holding for so long leave his mouth :

"Lee Taeyong , i love you so much . i always did and i am really glad i met you . Ruby is in dog heaven now dont worry okay baby ? " Doyoung turns towards the ceiling and continues "Ruby , you dont have to worry about Taeyongie too , i will take good care of him" 

Taeyong never felt so soft in his entire life. He has a sad smile on his face and says "Doyoungie , i love you too . thank you for taking care of me and being with me in both my happy and sad times . Please be mine forever . I cant stand losing both of my loves" He hugs Doyoung close and Doyoung smiles and plants a kiss on Taeyongs forehead before whispering,

"Can I lay by your side, next to you?  
And make sure you're alright  
I'll take care of you  
And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight"

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed it , and i am really sorry if there are grammatically incorrect sentences or typos , english is not my main language , but feel free to comment my mistakes i would be happy to correct it . And i am aware that some of the things didnt really happened on that timeline but this is just my imagination please dont judge. 
> 
> i am not sure if i want my first fic to be this since im writing it at once but if i get good responses i think i may not delete it .
> 
> thank u for reading ,  
> dont forget to comment what you think of this <3
> 
> any feedback would be appreciated


End file.
